GNX-803ACC Accelerate GN-X
The GNX-803ACC Accelerate GN-X is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Ready. Based on the GNX-803T GN-XIV, it is built and piloted by Patrick Mannequin. Technology & Combat Characteristics Used by Ireland representative Patrick Mannequin in the 8th Gunpla Battle World Championship. References Gallery picture 1 The most unique characteristic of the Accelerate GN-X is the pair of GN Skis on its legs.P-Bandai High Grade 1/144 Accelerate GN-X The GN Skis allow the suit to slide over anything composed of Plavsky Particles, so they can be used in any environment, and even on enemy's beams. References Gallery picture 2 References Gallery picture 3 Furthermore, since the Gunpla Battle's battlefield is filled with these particles, the GN Skis also allow the suit to fly. The GN Skis also have GN verniers at the back for acceleration. Using the GN Skis' extreme maneuver to baffle its opponents, the suit can completely avoid attacks and hit opponents from unexpected directions. The Accelerate GN-X wins through speed and trickery. Compared to its base Gunpla, the GN-XIV, the Accelerate GN-X also has a new head unit with better communication systems, new shoulder parts that function as attitude control stabilizers during movements, and redesigned waist parts to reduce aerial resistance. Its firepower has been improved, and although its weapons are large and difficult to use, these weakness are compensated via their use in aerodynamic control. Armaments ;*Shield Saber :Carried on the right arm, it is a shield that stores two beam sabers on the underside, and its shape gives it high aerodynamic control abilities. The beam sabers can be used while attached, or be detached and handheld. The two clavicle antennae at the back of the shield can be repositioned to the front, forming a scissor-like weapon with high melee combat capability. ;*Shield Rifle :Carried on the left arm, it is a combination of a shield and a long barrel rifle. The shield portion has high defensive power due to GN Field, while the long barrel rifle has enhanced hit rate via particle control capability. Like the shield saber, the shield rifle is also used for aerodynamic control. ;*GN Vulcan :The Accelerate GN-X has four GN Vulcans, two in the head and two in the torso. The GN Vulcans fire beams at a high rate, with the torso GN Vulcans being stronger due to their higher caliber. ;*GN Claw :The manipulators of the Accelerate GN-X have sharp tips, and they can be used in melee combat when enveloped in GN Field. Special Equipment & Features ;*GN Ski :A ski-like equipment mounted on the Gunpla's feet, the GN Skis are designed to slide over Plavsky Particles, and can be used to baffle opponents via actions similar to mogul skiing. The GN Skis have an extremely broad range of applications, not only can they be used in any environment, they also allow the Accelerate GN-X to slide on enemy's beams. The powerful GN verniers at the back of the GN Skis can swiftly accelerate the Gunpla. The GN-XIV's feet can be mounted on the back of the GN Skis, and even replaced the GN Skis when required. When the Accelerate GN-X is equipped with the GN-XIV's feet, the GN Skis can be stored on the shoulders. The GN Ski's shoulder placement can be used for enabling even tricker maneuvers. History Picture Gallery Gunpla HGBF Accelerate GN-X.jpg|HGBF 1/144 GNX-803ACC Accelerate GN-X (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art Reference Gallery Hhib32-1.png Hhib32-2.png Hhib32-3.png hhib32-01.jpg References Note External links